


Выключи фары (и трахни меня)

by Danny_R



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Romance, Sexual Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: (кроссовер с книгой) Эдди работает водителем лимузина для знаменитостей. В один из рабочих будней ему приходится сопровождать известного на всю страну комика.





	Выключи фары (и трахни меня)

Эдди никогда всерьез не думал о том, чтобы потрахаться в рабочем лимузине. Во-первых, воспринимал его исключительно в качестве инструмента заработка. Во-вторых, с Майрой это было бы проблематично. Ну, знаете, из-за объемов. О том, чтобы заняться сексом с кем-то из клиентов, не могло идти даже речи. Майра просекла бы, даже подыши он астматически в сторону другого человека, что уж говорить о трахе.

А лимузин был хорош — кожа, хром, блестящие чистотой бока, полный напитков бар. Ебись до полного изнеможения!

Вообще-то, сегодня был его выходной, но ради особого клиента начальство попросило его выйти. За дополнительную плату, разумеется.

Началось всё как обычно. Сначала стендап, потом клуб, потом дорожка кокса, аккуратно снюханная через свернутую купюру в сто баксов. Дальше должна была идти гостиница, но клиент сказал припарковаться. Эдди послушался. Обычно это означало желание поблевать. Некоторые, впрочем, не беспокоились о чистоте казенного лимузина и блевали прямо на кожаные сидения. Эдди это выбешивало до нервного тика, но он молчал, потому что хороший обслуживающий персонал не имеет права голоса.

Но этот дверь не открыл.

— Идите сюда, Эдвард, — сказал он. — Хочу с вами выпить.

Эдди не стал перечить, хотя за руль он бы после выпитого не сел. Ничего, раз приспичило найти собутыльника, дальше пойдет пешком или вызовет обычное такси.

Он выключил фары, зажигание, вынул ключи и вышел в нью-йоркский снег. Дверь пригласительно открылась и с обречённостью захлопнулась за его спиной.

В салоне, в свете довольно тусклой лампочки он присмотрелся к своему клиенту. Ричи Тозиер выглядел небрежно, но не так, чтобы это было сексуально, а так, как будто у него давно не было женщины. Судя по тому, как он смотрел на Эдди, мужчины у него тоже не было давно.

В руках у Ричарда дымилась сигарета и гремел лед в стакане с виски.

— Расскажите про себя, Эд. Можно я буду звать вас Эдом? — спросил он, но не дал ответить, а продолжил говорить, поправив очки на переносице той рукой, в которой была сигарета. — Несчастливый брак, я угадал? Она на пять лет старше, на пятьдесят килограмм больше, и настолько контролирующая сучка, что у вас поджилки трясутся от одной мысли, что вы сейчас выпьете без её разрешения?

— Довольно точно, мистер Тозиер, — сказал Эдди сквозь сжатые зубы. Он не хотел остаться без чаевых. При этом что-то глубоко в душе противно запищало. В детстве он бы такого не спустил, срался бы до приступа астмы, но так говорить о себе не позволил бы. Всё же он был охуенным водителем и хуевым собеседником.

Ричард рассмеялся и довольно хлопнул себя по бедру.

— Говорят, что быть комиком легко, но на самом деле, чтобы удачно шутить, нужно видеть людей насквозь.

— Каково это? — спросил Эдди. Ему было совершенно поебать, но раз уж захотелось поговорить… Любой каприз за ваши деньги, как говорится. Иногда клиенты любили попиздеть, и он с готовностью слушал.

Ричард расфокусированно посмотрел куда-то в тёмный угол, потом собрался и переспросил:

— Что? Видеть людей насквозь? Да вы выпейте, Эд, расслабьте плечи, а то защемите нерв ненароком от напряжения.

— Да, каково это видеть людей насквозь? — Эдди повторил вопрос. Опять же, не из реального интереса, а для того, чтобы отвлечь от обсуждения собственной персоны.

— Ну, вы видели мой рацион — виски, кокаин, а потом снова виски.

— И теперь вам нужен собутыльник?

— Не совсем, — ухмыльнулся Ричард.

В этот момент Эдди показалось, что нечто в Ричарде надтреснулось, обнажилось, но он снова быстро собрался.

— Что же в таком случае вы хотите? — спросил Эдди с придыханием.

— Я хочу поиметь тебя в этом ёбаном лимузине, — хрипло ответил Ричард с присущей звездам уверенностью в своей вседозволенности. Ему явно давали просто так. Просто потому, что он этого хотел. И девочки, и мальчики, и ваша мамаша. Может, не Аполлон, но обаятельный чёрт, определённо.

Было бы нечестно сказать, что Эдди этого не ожидал. Мысль о том, что чужой мужик будет иметь его на полу лимузина, пугала не больше, чем заводила. А пугала она сильно. Эдди доставляла стыдное удовольствие мысль о том, что его будут трахать, как шлюху или горничную в дешевом мотеле, как прислугу, которой он и являлся.

— Ты всё же выпей, так будет легче, приятнее, — голос Ричарда вывел его из своих мыслей.

Эдди не нашёл в себе сил сопротивляться. Трясущимися руками налил себе из первой попавшейся бутылки. Кажется, это была текила. Ну, судя по вкусу, это была текила. Очень неплохая при том, как и всё в этом лимузине.

Ричард смотрел на то, как он пил. Неотрывно следил за его кадыком, подпрыгивающем при каждом глотке.

Текила обожгла горло, но до головы пока не дошла.

На безымянном пальце левой руки Ричарда блестело обручальное кольцо. Эдди рефлекторно схватился за своё. И тут текила всё же добралась до головы. Это был конец, капут, полный финиш. Это был катастрофически ужасающий пиздец. Ага, конечно, чтобы взрослый мужик так быстро поплыл. Стыдоба-то какая!

Ричард выкинул в окно сигарету и поманил его пальцем, и Эдди пошёл, точнее пополз по чистому полу лимузина. Мозг как-то внезапно выключился, как будто пробки выбило.

Когда они поцеловались, мешая на языках вкусы текилы и виски, фейерверка не произошло, но это было приятно. Ричард хорошо целовался. Видимо, натренировался на несовершеннолетних фанаточках, у которых в трусиках мокло от одного взгляда на знаменитость.

Эдди всё ещё стоял на коленях, боясь помять или испачкать костюм.

— Снимай пиджак и рубашку.

Он послушался. Своего тела он не стеснялся. Несмотря на увещевания Майры об опасности фитнес-клубов и количестве заразы (грибок, Эдди, там везде грибок!) в душевых, он регулярно занимался на тренажерах, чтобы не быть таким беспомощным сморчком, как в детстве. Применить это в жизни пока не удавалось. Он не дрался и не ходил налево.

Ричард пожирал его тело взглядом. Налил себе ещё виски и просто смотрел, изредка делая глоток. Эдди чувствовал себя глупо, стоя на коленях, но член его давно уже проявлял интерес к происходящему.

Он сбросил туфли, которые так и не успел пока разносить. В ближайшие полчаса-час они ему точно не понадобятся.

Ричард поправил своё хозяйство свободной от стакана рукой и сказал:

— А теперь сделай себе хорошо, а я посмотрю.

Эдди задохнулся от этой мысли. Просто вдохнул и не смог выдохнуть, как будто у него был приступ астмы. Он тряхнул головой, сглотнул, но снова подчинился. Что с ним делал этот человек?!

Эдди медленно расстегнул штаны, спустил их до колен. С сомнением схватился за резинку трусов. После этого уже не будет пути назад. Ох, как будто сейчас он был. Эдди закрыл глаза и стянул трусы ниже. Сейчас он будет дрочить, а пьяный и обдолбанный Ричи Тозиер будет на это смотреть. У последнего хотя бы будет отмазка в виде опьянения, а у него — ничего. После одной порции текилы не раздеваются по первой просьбе какого-то левого мужика. Не стонут и так не текут.

Эдди посмотрел вниз. Член стоял крепко, подрагивал, на кончике образовалась капелька смазки. К стыду, его ужасно возбуждала сложившаяся ситуация. Так, как никогда не возбуждали дежурные минеты Майры и её телеса в неглиже.

Зажмурившись, Эдди взялся за яйца, сначала помассировал их, потом обхватил рукой член и сжал покрепче, провёл пару раз по стволу и взял свой любимый темп, делая всё так, как будто он сейчас был в одиночестве своей ванной.

Ричард молчал, но Эдди знал, что он смотрит. Поглощает взглядом каждое движение, слухом — каждый быстрый вздох. Его хотели, и Эдди чувствовал это кожей.

Эдди дрочил себе до заложенных ушей. Он как будто взлетал или, если быть точнее, заходил на посадку. В какой-то момент он просто потерялся в ощущениях и, плюхнувшись на задницу, не перестал двигать рукой вверх-вниз по возбужденному члену.

Он согнулся в оргазме и ударился лбом об выставленное колено Ричарда. Тот в каком-то совершенно нехарактерном для ситуации жесте чмокнул его в место удара и тут же отпустил.

На вылизанной до блеска коже дивана теперь текла сперма.

— Иди ко мне, — позвал Ричард. Он всё ещё был полностью одет, но уже отставил стакан. Вместо него в руках появилась баночка смазки. Он опустился на одно колено и принялся за дело.

Руки раздвинули его ягодицы. Эдди и хотел бы сжаться, но блаженство захлестнуло его целиком, не давая напрячься ни одной мышце в теле, поэтому он позволял делать с собой что угодно.

Расслабленный после оргазма, Эдди стоял раком на трясущихся коленях, пока Ричард массировал и раскрывал его анус. Пот тек по лбу, по груди и по внутренней стороне бедер. Он стоял, крепко зажмурив глаза, сгорая от стыда, а ещё от желания. Член снова начал напрягаться.

Ричард плюнул на свою ладонь (больше для антуража, чем для реальной пользы) и продолжил разрабатывать мышцы. Когда внутрь спокойно входили два пальца, он отстранился. Чиркнула молния джинсов. Упала на пол упаковка презерватива.

Когда член оказался в нём, сперва показалось, что он не выдержит. Но постепенно наполненность становилась даже приятной, и Эдди сам начал двигаться. Ричард обхватил рукой его член и начал массировать. Не совсем так, как Эдди бы сделал сам, но тоже крышесносно. Они двигались примерно в такт друг другу, лишь иногда сбиваясь, и это почти напоминало танец, только гораздо интимнее. В танце у них бы так не получилось, зато ебля — универсальный язык.

Ричард схватил его за волосы, и Эдди, задохнувшись, выгнул спину. По позвоночнику побежали мурашки. Боже, так приятно. Как будто он именно этого всю жизнь и ждал.

Его трахали на полу рабочего лимузина, и он дико кайфовал от этого. Ричард всаживал ему глубоко, по самые яйца, так, чтобы раздавались влажные шлепки. Пот тек по лицу. Внутри было так полно, так хорошо. На заднем плане маячила мысль о том, как усиленно завтра он будет пидорасить лимузин дезинфицирующими средствами. С таким же энтузиазмом, как сейчас подмахивал.

Ричард укусил его за плечо, уткнулся носом в шею и поцеловал горячими губами под ухом.

Колени Эдди окончательно подкосились, он упал на пол. Ричард подсунул руку под его живот, раздвинул ноги и опустился ниже, чтобы дотрахать его в таком положении. У Эдди тряслось всё тело, как будто он превратился в желе. 

От трения о коврик, дрочки и наслаждения от долбёжки в простату, Эдди кончил во второй раз. Он сжался на члене Ричарда, и тот дёрнулся, схватил Эдди за бёдра и упал на него в оргазме. Почти одновременно. Такого не бывает с первого раза, знаете ли, но…

Никакого «но». Не бывает, вы совершенно правы.

Они долго лежали молча, приходя в себя после случившегося, но идиллию пришлось разрушить.

Ричи поцеловал руку Эдди, на которой было кольцо, такое же, как и у него. Символ их брака после стольких лет скитаний вдали друг от друга.

— Эдди?

— Да, Ричи?

— Я снова не купил домой молока.

— Ммм, — промычал Эдди, не отошедший после второго оргазма. — Отсосешь мне, когда придем домой.

— А можно я отсосу тебе два раза, а ты сам купишь молока?

Эдди взвился.

— Иди к черту, Ричи. Серьёзно! Я никогда тебя ни о чем не прошу. Неужели так сложно купить молока?!

— Да ладно, ладно, только успокойся. Куплю я молока. Хочешь, весь холодильник молоком заставлю.

— Ты же не настоящий кокс долбил у того клуба? — внезапно спросил Эдди, приподнявшись на локте.

— Мука, Эдди-спагетти, до сих пор в носу чешется.

— Тогда всё хорошо.

Он прилег обратно. Ричи с нежностью погладил шрам на его груди.

— Даже молоко?

— Да хер с ним, с молоком. А теперь скажи мне, мистер Знаменитость, часто ты трахался с фанатками?

— Один раз. Богом клянусь. — Ричи фальшиво перекрестился. — Она расплакалась и сказала, что девственница и ужасно боится. А потом её стошнило на мою кровать. После этого как-то желания не возникало.

— А с обслуживающим персоналом? Ты подозрительно легко вошёл в роль охуевшей звезды.

— Чистый талант, хотя… Был я знаком с одним официантом… Он предложил мне отсосать, когда мы переписывались, но я испугался и чснул его.

— Какой-то у тебя грустный сексуальный опыт, — заметил Эдди.

— Можно подумать, у тебя весёлый! Мистер Майра Каспбрак.

— Ладно, уделал.

Они продолжили лежать молча, не двигаясь. Ричи стянул презерватив, завязал его и кинул в ведерко со льдом, пока Эдди не видел.

— Ричи?

— Да, Эдди?

— Ты слишком много выпил сегодня. Ещё и закурил. Завтра день на бульоне и активированном угле.

— Как скажешь, мамочка.

Фыркнув, Эдди закрыл глаза, как будто собирался уснуть, но Ричи его растолкал.

— Эдди?

— Да, Ричи?

— Мне всё понравилось, но давай так больше никогда не экспериментировать? В какой-то момент мне показалось, что мы действительно друг друга не знаем, и всё это только перепихон на один раз. И тогда я так испугался, просто пиздец. Ну знаешь, как будто мне в Мертвых огнях привиделась наша жизнь, и всё это ненастоящее. Пиздец какой-то, просто пиздец.

— Да вы слабак, мистер Тозиер! — сказал Эдди и шлёпнул ладонь на лицо Ричи.

— Пошёл ты!

— Сходил. И с удовольствием ещё схожу!

— И за лимузин платить слишком дорого. Не понимаю, почему начальство не могло дать тебе машину на один день бесплатно. Нахуй лимузины!

— Ну, мы пытались трахаться в твоей тачке. Помнишь, чем это закончилось?

Ричи закатил глаза.

— Мне прострелило колено, — сказал он тихо.

— Тебе прострелило колено. И я не хочу сказать, что мне не нравится, как ты выглядишь, но в нашем возрасте пора начать заботиться о своём здоровье.

— Если бы я хотел трахнуть твою мамашу, Эдс, я бы сделал это, пока была возможность, а ты не нуди о здоровье.

— После сорока пяти член не встанет, если не будешь за собой следить.

— Ты же не бросишь меня, даже если у меня не будет стоять?

— Конечно, брошу, — сказал Эдди, а сам подумал, что если бы от Ричи остался мизинец левой руки и оправа от очков, он бы любил и это.


End file.
